mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Bee
+ |previous = |next = |hide = Beehives |equivalent = |tier = 6 |realeased = Beta: May 29 2018 Official mope: June 6 2018}} The Honey Bee was released in Beta mope.io on May 29, 2018 and in Official mope.io on June 6th 2018. It is an AI animal which means it can not be playable. Technical * Spawns out of Beehive when the Hive is touched. * Attacks when somebody touches the hive or when attacked. * Turns around and lunge backwards when going to sting someone. * When it dies of thirst or due to losing its stinger, 0-2 Honeycombs are produced. Appearance The Honey Bee is so far the only insect. It is yellow with black stripes, and a stinger at the tail. It has two large eyes that protrude slightly from the head, and cream-colored wings. It has small jaws. When it goes to sting someone, they extend their stingers and charge backwards at the person. Strategy Despite how Honey Bees aren't playable, they can easily be manipulated. For example, if there is a beehive close to or over water, an animal with a high breath time (e.g. Croc) can dive under the hive and can cause tons of bees to spawn and try to sting the diving animal. This can be used to kill a high level animal such as an Elephant or Dragon (Black Dragons do not take damage though), so when the predator is at low health, you can steal the kill. Likewise, if you are a Bear tier animal almost ready to level up, you could find a hive, get enough food to level up, and use your 15 seconds before you level up to spawn a lot of bees, and then you can level up to Falcon, fly away while having the Bees follow you, and have them attack somebody. However, stay cautious, as they can easily kill you if you are not cautious. Because being stung also makes you move very slow, a predator could also fight their way through the bees and eat you. Also, if you get stung, other bees will attack you and you can't use your ability to defend yourself. If you are an Elephant, you can easily use bees to level up quickly. Bite a beehive once, and attack the bees that come out with your ability. The bees will die in one hit. Try to keep the bees in the mud as they will move slower and be more bunched up. Keep doing this and you should get to dragon in no time. Keep in mind that as your keep doing this, fewer and fewer bees will spawn. If a small animal like a pig touches the hive, a massive amount of bees will spawn, so kill all of them in one hit. If you are a Giant Spider, to get fun XP, you should place webs over the Beehive, and attack the hive. When the bees come out of the hive, they will be webbed. Then you can eat the bees and get fun XP. You can also use this strategy to eat the Honeycombs easily. Trivia * This and the Frog are the only two AI animals with a unique effect. * It is the only animal that spawns out of a terrain. * The Honey Bee is among two AI Animals that chase players(the other being the Goose.) *It’s the only animal that cannot be redirected with Custom Redirects or Resource Override *Despite being an insect, it is not targeted by the Venus Fly Trap. Category:Land Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Animals